


A Queen's Best Friend

by nervous_peach



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other, my hell brain gave me this audaciously cute idea of a elisif-meeko duo, obligatory mention that i choose to stan high queen elisif forever, really this is just based on a post i saw about meeko being the high king of skyrim instead and well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervous_peach/pseuds/nervous_peach
Summary: He was her best friend, but not a day went by where she didn't worry about her companion's safety. She'd found him on that quiet trail that bordered the swamps of Hjaalmarch, in Haafingar's forest. He'd led her back to the cabin where he sat and wept for his owner who'd passed away not long ago. One burial and ceremony later, she'd offered him a place by her side. And so they became partners in crime. But as her day of reckoning drew near, she feared that their many adventurous had grown too dangerous for the kind canine. She wished only for the loyal dog to stay safe and to live out a prosperous life as his former and current owner dreamt of. So she set her sights on the Blue Palace.





	1. The Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little snippet I thought of <3  
> If you're big on listening to music and reading, this song played through my head the entire time I wrote this. [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1rKCuIc4QZg ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Queen and her knight meet once more.

**The bustle of the throne room plagued her night and day.**

Yes, the Palace was an open forum. Yes, she wanted nothing more than to hear the people's concerns, to heal the warring land and its people, but gods, she was so tired.

She pressed her palms to her eyes till she saw stars, wanting nothing more than to push out the piercing ringing in her ears. She wasn't ready. She wasn't ready, she never had the voice of a leader, she was never charismatic enough, she was so sick of the manipulation and lies of tyrannical nobles, she wanted _his_ head on a pike for all the suffering he'd brought, and everything was too much and _**gods**_ she just wanted her husband back.

The weight of it all bore heavy on her shoulders. She just wanted to escape. Wanted to throw down her responsibilities and run, maybe lose herself in the meadows of the hold, maybe throw herself into the Sea of Ghosts. A voice called out.

"Lady Elisif!" the angel sang as she felt her hands draw away from her aching eyes. Her eyelashes fluttered open and her heart skipped a beat. A smile flew onto her face and she was flying too, soaring with joy. 

"Dragonborn, it's good to see you again", she called back, voice dripping with sincerity. She knew this voice well; how could she forget it? She thought that, surely, she was a divine. No dirt or wounding accumulated from reckless adventuring could deceive her of this, for how else could a mortal cause another's fears and worries to melt away so easily? The legends spoke of the otherworldly strength of those with the blood of the dragon, but none spoke of the unconditional kindness they wielded. In her face, she saw the sun's companion. 

Sprinting up the spiraling staircase with her canine companion in toe, she slowed her pace and came to a halt before the throne, dropping to one knee. Conversation in the room ceased, all attention turned to the equally disheveled traveler and animal. Their appearance contrasted so greatly from that of the refined, luxurious air of the Palace and its ornate golems posing as highborn advisors and politicians. A muffled laugh could be heard among the many, the object of comical interest obvious to all. Her head had been bowed low, unruly hair cloaking her features save for a pair of pointed ears and a lone twig entangled in her locks. Had it not been for the Jarl's welcoming, they'd have all thought that a madman had crawled into the castle. 

Meeko, the adventurer's companion, glanced excitedly between the woman on the throne and the woman on the ground, tail wagging. Moments passed, and excitement shifted to anxiety. His companion still hadn't moved. Nudging his person with a whine, she still stayed immobile. 

Worry shot through Elisif until she realized,  _gods, is she's waiting for me to ask her to rise_ _?_ Exasperated, she pushed herself out of her seat and threw herself onto the ground. 

Shocked by the Jarl's actions, the Dragonborn's head shot up, dilated pupils of honey brown eyes meeting gentle oceans of silvery blues. Stuttering, she exclaimed, "My Jarl, _please_ -". Then she was wrapped by two arms. 

An age of silence took its rule. The Jarl had not only lowered herself to the level of a ruffian, but now embraced her like an old friend. Speechless, the room gazed at the frozen traveler and their Queen.

She didn't care. Frankly, she couldn't be bothered to. Oh, she'd receive a scolding from Sybielle about etiquette later, but for now, she was just happy to hold her friend again.

A few moments later, she felt the other's tension fade away as she returned the embrace. Wrapped in warmth and the smell of pine, she was content to stay like this forever. It was only the softly voiced inquiry of her friend that drew her back to reality. "Elisif?" 

Smile unfaltering, she withdrew and clasped her hands. "Zifri! It's been some time."

Laughing nervously, she drew the two of them up, "That it has. But my Queen—and forgive me for asking—but are you well?" Only a tilt of the head and an oblivious blink answered back. "It's just...well I...", she drawled on, but seeing that Elisif found no fault in her conduct's betrayal of expected behavior, she let it drop. With a sigh and a smile, she said, "It's good to see you again." 

With a final squeeze, she let go, clasping her hands behind her back. Her jewelry softly chimed as she turned her head to face Meeko, greeting him too, "And it's good to see you too, Meeko." The dog barked and wagged his tail in reply. Attention drawing back to the Dragonborn, she smiled once more. With a swift flick of her wrist, she pulled the twig free from her friend's short curls, earning another jolt of surprise.

Before the flustered warrior could say anything more, she interrupted, "Come to my chambers, won't you? I'll have Erdi bring us food and drink, and Una bring you warm water for the washbasin and a cloth. You must be exhausted." Nodding to the aforementioned pair, she pivoted on her heel and expectedly walked towards her room. Baffled, Zifri could do nothing more than silently oblige, Meeko following in toe. 


	2. Start With Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in such a musical mood. Could you tell the inspiration behind the chapter title? [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HTFyNgnQCUM ]
> 
>  
> 
> You'll see an instance of Ayleidoon in this chapter. I'm of the opinion that the Bosmer adopted some Ayleidoon when an influx of Ayleid refugees had poured into Valenwood during the Alessian Rebellion. Being that centuries have passed, the Ayleidoon and Bosmeri have become inseparable.  
> Delle (Grant) Sepredia (Peace) is Zifri's way of telling Meeko to chill out really.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, we don't edit our work in this household.

"Oh no you don't!", Una exclaimed. Catching the turbulent pup, she scolded him only to be barked at as the dirty thing squirmed some more. "Look at you! You expect me to let you into the Jarl's room looking like this? _Hey!_ Keep your muddy paws off of me. Dragonborn!"

The elf in question stood with a gloved hand to her mouth, desperately muffling her laugh. With the tips of her twitching ears tinged red, half mortified, half amused, she called out, "Meeko, _delle sepredia!_ Don't make the kind lady's job any harder." 

Disgruntled, he surrendered, making himself heavy, thus forcing Una to exert double the effort to carry the stubborn dog. She didn't get paid enough for this.

Elisif was practically buzzing with mirth, despite not showing it. It was nice to see the Palace so animated, so lively. It reminded her of the times when he—

He.

He...

"My Queen?" a voice called out, dispersing the haze. Refocusing her clouded vision, she replied, "Edri?" 

Bowing her head low, she averted her eyes and explained, "The Dragonborn is awaiting your audience in your chambers. We've prepared everything like you asked. Is there—"

"Is there something on your mind, Edri?"

"M-my Lady? I don't think I understand."

"You seem troubled"

She didn't know how to tell her how much she feared that look. Her eyes glazed over, sapped of hope. Moonlit night, holding her limp body in her arms, crying out for the court wizards. The poison had almost made them bury another, uncaring that Skyrim was too fragile for another death, that the castle people's own wound was still far from healing. She didn't know how to tell her how much she feared that look, and so she smiled. "Nothing at all, my Lady. Call me if you find yourself needing." With a bow, she pivoted on her right foot and scuttled away. 

The Dragonborn had nearly made herself presentable when Elisif walked in. She was gazing at her reflection in the muddied water, left fingertips tracing over the scar left on her right cheek by a dragon's fury. Lost in thought, she reached out to where she vaguely remembered the comb to be placed, only to graze the soft, warm flesh of another. Elisif's arm was outstretched, comb dangling from her fingers. "May I?" 

It made her recall some distant memory, asking another to dance. She hesitated for a moment—how could she allow a Queen to perform a handmaiden's task?—but the childlike excitement of the other won her over, and so, "You may."

They stayed in comfortable silence for sometime; Elisif combing out dirt and tangles from the matted locks, rinse, repeat, and the other relaxed into a gentle stupor. What a blessing peace was. How they relished the stillness. 

When she'd finished, she rubbed some cream smelling of mountain flowers into her curls to trap the moisture. She tied her hair into a short braid from the nape of her neck, noticing the cuts along her cracked skin, the painful dryness wrought by the cold and negligence alike. She huffed, thinking to herself how heroes seemed so apt at saving and caring for all but themselves. 

She fumbled in her dresser till she found the frost mirriam salve. Gliding back to the Dragonborn, she made to scold her lack of self care only to stop in her tracks. She'd fallen asleep. 

She had to put the salve down, had to sit down herself. The shock was too much. Her, the lively warrior who failed to stop chatting up a storm as she jumped from tale to tale ( _"My mother was a Spinner, you know? Ah! Maybe you don't. See, in Valenwood..._ ). She, who seemingly possessed an everlasting animated vitality, was asleep. Heavy eyelids closed, tense shoulders loose. _Gods_ , she was so serene. It took everything in her not to giggle like a little schoolgirl who'd stumbled upon a newfound secret. 

She almost didn't want to wake her up, but she was sure she'd get an infection if she let her go on like this. Flipping the lever that enabled an opening in the water basin, she patiently awaited the water to drain down the pipe to the bucket in the level below. Once it was empty, she scrubbed the basin of any vestige of muck, recalibrated the lever, and poured in fresh water. Taking a cloth, she plunged it into the water then wrung the excess water out. One hand cupped below the cloth as she made to catch the water droplets that dripped onto the floor, she gently brought the cloth to the wound and wiped away the dried blood. She spread the cream around the affected area then applied the bandages, wrapping it around her neck firmly enough to bar any further injury, but not enough to constrict breath or movement.

Warm lips pressed against her open palm, springing her from her trance. "Thank you", she murmured into her hand, and she could have melted on the spot. 

"Watch yourself, Dragonborn", she teased. "I won't always be around to do it for you."

The other flashed a smile, though something was off. "Funny you mentioned that..."

Worry bubbled in her chest. "Zifri?"

She nervously tapped her fingers against her armored thighs until she blurted out, "I'm leaving. I don't know when I'll be back. If I'll be back. I've come to ask you a favor." And she was numb all over again. 

"It's not out of choice." She let out an exasperated laugh. "Believe me, I'd much rather avoid this if I could. It's been a tremendous honor to serve by your side, my Queen. You've been a dear friend to me in the short time I've known you, but the dragon awaits."

She wanted to squeeze her eyes shut so hard that she'd disappear. That this moment would disappear. She couldn't do it, not again.

Let the damn dragon wait!

"Lady Elisif, I..."

"No." Her voice was hoarse. She can't, not again, not again, not again.

"Elisif—"

"No no no no no..."

"Elisif please. Elisif listen to me, _Elisif_."

She was in her arms again, the smell of pine dulling all those unspoken aches. She'd give anything to stay like this forever. "You're my", she shocked out in between sobs, "my only friend." Her tears landed on the other's back as she draped herself over the other's shoulder, misery bearing down at her. She always found it endearing how short the latter was. The wood elves were so small, but so much larger than life. Adorable, really. Her mind trailed off as she wandered once more into that gloomy dusk. 

She could almost smell the Sea of Ghosts. It called out to her again. But each time she drifted off to sea, a force pulled her back. Anchored to the shore, the way home lit by the lighthouse in that terrible storm. With each tear that fell, Zifri wiped it away. She held her till her shaking stopped. 

"I intend to come back, you know..."

"And if you don't?"

"It'll take more than a legendary dragon to stop me." She wanted to laugh, but all that came out was a pathetic wheeze. 

"And the favor?"

"Meeko."

"What of him?"

"He can't go with me, Elisif." She paused. "I've already asked so much of you, but...He means the world to me. He needs to stay safe. I need you to keep him safe until", she stopped again, as if she were unsure of how honest she was being, "until I return."

She smiled, tear stains highlighted by the chandelier's candlelight. "Is that all?"

"I know it's a lot to—"

"You've fought cultists for me. Banished the spirit of a vengeful, powerful necromancer for me. You've helped my people. You've honored my late husband when I couldn't. You've upheld my name at every turn, bled for Skyrim and it's people countless times, even when those you fought for spat on you for not supposedly "belonging in their home". This," taking a shaky breath, "is the absolute least I can do for you." 

"Elisif..."

"Meeko will be well cared for. I swear to you on my honor, he won't know a day of strife as long I'm breathing."

The elf laughed, rosy cheeks and golden eyes enchanted by the hearth fire's light—or was it the other way around? "Thank you, Elisif." 

"Write to me, won't you?"

"Only if the couriers don't mind the pilgrimage."

"Oh! You're going to High Hrothgar? Divines, I've always wanted to go there. Tell me, what's it like?"

Her eyes lit up the way they always do when she tells her these stories. "Beautiful like you've never seen beautiful. Oh, it's colder than Dagon's heart, but the colors you'll see in those night skies are..." 

And she listened, like she always does. She held onto the rise and fall of the other's voice, savoring its melody.

She'd hold onto its song in the months to come, losing herself in the garden as she gleefully chased after her new friend. Gods, did it embarrass the stewards! Oh Elisif, it isn't right, oh Elisif, this isn't how a Queen ought to behave, oh Elisif, oh Elisif, oh Elisif.

Well, she didn't care! She'd just keep chasing Meeko, till she'd catch him and bury him with the dragon tongue. "One day you'll grow to be a big, strong boy!" And oh how he'd bark with joy. 

Edri would join her at times, the three laughing up a storm. It was all bittersweet to her in the end, but it still kept her together. 

Her song kept her together. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you peeped the two Oblivion references! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
